1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a target assembly, and more particularly to a target assembly for practicing ball games, such as for practicing the striking of the golf balls, or the throwing or the batting of the base balls, or the striking of the hockey balls, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical target devices, such as the dart boards, may be used for practicing the dart games. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,752 to Lemon discloses one of the typical dart games having a target to be hit by the darts. However, the target may be damaged when the target is hit by base balls or golf balls.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,571 to Cho discloses the other typical dart game including a number of dart or target segments to be hit by the darts. The target segments each includes one or more legs for engaging with the switch points of two conductor sheets. However, the conductor sheets may be punctured or broken by the legs, such that the target may be damaged when the target is hit by base balls or golf balls. The conventional target devices may not be used for practicing the other ball games, such as for practicing the striking of the golf balls, or the throwing or the batting of the base balls, or the striking of the hockey balls, etc. The conventional target devices may be easily damaged by the base balls, the golf balls, and the hockey balls.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional target devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a target assembly for practicing ball games, such as for practicing the striking of the golf balls, or the throwing or the batting of the base balls, or the striking of the hockey balls, etc.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a target assembly comprising a first sheet member including at least one first conductor member provided thereon, a second sheet member disposed in front of the first sheet member, and including at least one second conductor member provided thereon and aligned with the first conductor member, the second sheet member being flexible and deformable, and an intermediate member disposed between the first sheet member and the second sheet member for separating the first conductor member and the second conductor member from each other. The intermediate member is compressible or deformable, or includes at least one opening formed therein and having an area large enough for allowing the first conductor member and the second conductor member to be contacted with each other when the second sheet member is deformed and hit by a ball.
The intermediate member is preferably a net member formed with ropes. The ropes are preferably compressible and deformable for facilitating a contacting of the first conductor member with the second conductor member.
A front member is further provided and disposed in front of the second sheet member, and includes at least one target area aligned with the first conductor member and the second conductor member of the first and the second sheet members.
A displaying device may further be provided for displaying a contacting of the first conductor member with the second conductor member and includes at least one light device, and means for detecting the contacting of the first conductor member with the second conductor member.
The displaying device includes a casing for receiving the light device, and a coupler coupled to the light device.
A frame is further provided, and a device is further provided for securing the first and the second sheet members and the intermediate member to the frame and includes at least one eyelet secured to the first and the second sheet members and the intermediate member, and at least one cable includes a first end engaged with the eyelet, and a second end engaged with the frame.
The frame includes a parallelepiped structure for allowing the frame to be disposed on any places, such as disposed in home, or in the back yards.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.